Spider-man and The Teen Titans
by Comic Fan Nicolas
Summary: After the events of Titans Together, working with the Amazing Spider-man doesn't seem like much of a problem for the team, except for Raven that is. The web head's sudden mysterious appearance in their city is too close for comfort in reminding her of a certain Titan gone bad, and the wall crawler will have to work to earn her trust in this throwback to Marvel/DC crossover comics.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I've been a web slinging, wallcrawling superhero for a good year now, and I've experienced some weird things in that time, but seeing a T shaped tower in the place of the Statue of Liberty? That's a new one. Thing is, after a second, I realize ol' Lady Liberty hasn't been replaced, I have. Somehow, I've ended up on the complete other side of the country in the home town of the Teen Titans. Saying this isn't good is beyond understatement, so instead of panicking, I do what I always do when I need to clear my head, I fire a webline and start swinging. Alright Peter, I say to myself, what're you going to do? Getting home before Aunt May realizes I'm gone is the top priority, but just how do I do that? I could ask the Titans for help, but knowing my luck they'll probably think I'm a bad guy and attack me.

Then I hear something a block over, sounds like an alarm. Well, maybe the old Spidey luck is changing after all, I can take care of whatever that problem is, and when the Titans show up to see what's going on, I'll have proof I'm a friendly neighborhood hero. A second later I reach the source of the alarm: a bank, and head in through a top window. So let's see what we've got, a short bald guy, a big hairy guy, and two average height guys, one in a red and black costume, and the other in a green and white costume… with what looks like a knockoff of Cyclops's visor. The weird thing is, they're just standing there, not stealing anything.

Well anyway, time for me to be a little showoff. I pull my spider-beam from my belt and shine it at them, saying, "Y'know, loitering is a crime!" As they turn in shock, I jump down onto a desk and turn the beam off, putting it back on my belt.

"Who in the heck're you?!" the short one yells.

"Why I'm the one and only Spider-man of course!" After a moments pause, the Cyclops looking guy says, "Who?" Surprised, I respond, "Spider-man? C'mon, don't tell me you've never heard of me!"

"Nope." The short one says.

"Whatever." I say, "You do realize the point of breaking into a bank is to steal, right? Or did they not teach that in bad guy school?" That comment apparently got under the big guy's skin, 'cause he suddenly leaps at me. Well, that's no problem for someone with Spider-sense and super human reflexes. Jumping over him, I kick into the back of his head with both feet, slamming him through the desk and launching myself onto a wall behind the other goons. "Hey, if you want a hug you're gonna have to ask first!" I yell.

The Cyclops guy checks on the big one, and in shock says, "What the- he's out cold!"

"Yeah, I know I look scrawny, but I'm pretty strong." I say.

"Okay, snot brain!" The short one says.

"Snot brain? Really?" I ask, "I was wondering how old you were, and I think I've got a good idea now, so I'm gonna try not to hurt you."

Then two tubes come out of his metallic backpack looking thing, curve, then start shooting lasers at me. I jump around, dodging them, then I web his feet to the ground and land behind him, ripping the backpack off and smashing it. "Hey!" he exclaims.

"Don't worry," I say, "I promise I'll buy you a new one if you behave, got that young man?"

"You rasa-frasin idiot!" he yells, "This was supposed to be a trap for those stinkin' Titans! Now you've ruined everything!"

"So that's why you guys were just standing around." I say. Then I start to laugh and continue, "You were gonna beat them? You can't even beat me!"

"It's all that stupid fast guy's fault!" One-eye says. "He made Jinx a goody-goody and messed us all up!"

"Excuses, excuses." I say, shaking my head in a condescending way. I have no idea what he's talking about, but I do love getting under my enemies skins. Then the red and black guy says, "Alright, y'little varmint, excuse this!" and he splits into five copies of himself. Okay, now I'm a little worried, but no need to panic. Earlier I noticed the vault door was opened, I guess they thought they'd make off with some cash after beating the Titans, so I do some backflips into the vault and say, "N'all right cowboay, come git sum!"

"Nobody mocks Billy Numerous!" he and his copies yell as they run into the vault. Just like I thought, he's not too bright. Once they're all in, I jump over their heads and out of the vault, wrapping them in webbing for good measure. Then I close the door and say, "Good luck multiplying out of that!" A series of muffled insults ensue through the door.

I turn to One-eye and say, "Well, looks like it's just you and me." He turns and runs for the door, but stops and lets out a yelp as he finds the Teen Titans waiting for him there. "Oh, I'm sorry," I say, "looks like It's just you, me, and all them!" Without a word of protest, he lets Robin walk up and handcuff him. Then I say, "Hi, I'm the colorfully clad dude who just kicked all these guys butts, and I've kinda got a problem that- "

"Who are you?" Robin cuts in with a serious tone. Well, here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

I tell the Titans about who I am and my current predicament as they round up the crooks for the police. When I finish, Robin says, "Yeah, I'd heard of a Spider-man, I've also heard you're a criminal." Well, I knew that was gonna happen. Alright, let's see if I can make a good case for myself, "That's just Jonah Jameson's yellow journalism. If you've heard of me, you've had to have also heard of the big criminals I've taken down, Vulture, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Electro, Mysterio, these guys tonight, and countless other crooks. I'm a superhero, like you guys. I've just had bad press."

"C'mon Rob," Cyborg says, "little dude just took down the Hive gang. He seems pretty alright, not much different than any other hero we've met lately." Robin smiles and says, "I suppose so. Thanks for taking care of these guys. We'll get you back to New York and try to figure out why you ended up here."

"Most joyous!" Starfire says, "We have a new friend!"

Well now, looks like my rep's about to improve, I've got a big time superhero team cool with me! Mostly anyway, Raven's just kinda been staring at me all ominously the whole time. "You… okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine." she responds in a cool, emotionless voice.

"That's good," I reply, "but could you knock it off with the death glare?" Sometimes I wish I didn't have this big mouth of mine. I mean, It's rude to stare at people, but from what I've heard, I really don't want to get on her bad side. She doesn't seem fazed at all though, and after a second says, "Sorry." Then she floats up and through the door.

"Alright, I know she's the grumpy one, but what was that about?" I ask after a second.

"Ah, don't worry," Beast Boy says, "Raven's just like that. She's nicer when you get to know her. Well, not much nicer, but, y'know, not like that." I guess that makes sense, but there was something weird about the way she was staring at me. Well, Mr. Parker, it seems a girl's interested in you, just likely not the way you'd want.

"Let's head back to the Tower," Robin says, "and I'll get the T-ship prepped." Robin flies with Starfire back to the Tower, and I ride with Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-car, which hovers over the water back to the tower. "So you built this yourself?" I ask Cyborg.

"Yep!" he says with a happy voice, "My pride and joy."

"Cool." I reply. "I'm a bit of a mechanic myself, made my own web-shooters." Removing my right glove, I show them the web shooter, and Cyborg says, "Pretty impressive, but I woulda thought the webs were one of your powers."

"Yeah, it's weird. I can do everything a spider can, except that."

"How'd you get your powers?" Beast Boy asks.

"I got bit by a radioactive spider." They just look at me silently for a second. "Oh come on, you're a cyborg and you have green skin and can turn into animals, this isn't that weird." Cyborg replies, "You got a point."

We arrive at the Tower and enter through the garage. Robin and Starfire meet us there, and Robin says, "Welcome to Titans Tower. You can wait in the main room while I get the T-ship ready."

"Right this way." Cyborg says, showing me to an elevator. On the ride up, Beast Boy asks, "So were you actually bitten by a radioactive spider? Because that's awesome."

"Yeah."

"Where'd it come from?"

"There was this science expo I was at where they were giving a demonstration on how they could concentrate radiation into a beam, and I guess the spider fell in the beam."

"Is it still running around?"

"Nah, it died. Legs curled in and everything."

We exit the elevator and they lead me to the main room. On the way there we see Raven walking through a door that I'm assuming leads to her room because it has her name on it. I stop and ask them, "Should I… say something?"

"Not now," Cyborg says, "she likes to be left alone in there. She'll be more comfortable with you when she gets to know you better."

"Has she ever been like this with anyone else?" I ask. Suddenly they seem to get uncomfortable, and Cyborg says, "One other time."

"With who?"

"Let's not talk about it right now." He says. When we reach the main room I ask another question to get away from the last one, "So what was with those guys at the bank? They can't seriously be your biggest enemies." Cyborg replies, "They're graduates from Hive academy, a group we took down a while back. They pop up and cause trouble every now and then."

"But we always kick their butts!" Beast Boy says.

"Wait a minute," I say, "Hive academy? You mean there actually was a 'bad guy school'? I meant that as a joke!"

We sit around for a while and talk about the different super villains we've fought, then Robin comes on the view screen and says that we're ready for take off. We head down to the T-ship's hangar, and when we get there, Starfire floats down and says to me, "New friend, I am most pleased to offer you this." She hands me a circular yellow and black object with a small antenna and a T on the front.

"It's a communicator." Robin says from up on a catwalk leading to the ship. "You'll need it to keep in touch with us while we figure out how you ended up here. It also makes you an honorary Titan." My heart just skipped a beat. Yeah, I think my rep's about to get a whole lot better. "Thank you." I say. Robin nods and says, "All right, let's get moving." He gets into the front section of the ship, and I hop into the section behind it and we take off. After a little bit, I turn on the ships comm-link and say, "Hey Robin?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"How come all of you are alright with me except for Raven? I kinda get the impression she really doesn't like me, if you know what I mean."

"Well you haven't given us much of a reason to be hostile towards you. While I was getting the ship ready I looked into some reporting about you other than the Daily Bugle, and you check out okay. Raven's… different."

"Cyborg mentioned earlier that she'd been this way with someone else before, but when I asked who, he said to 'not talk about it right now.' I was wondering if you could tell me?" There are a few seconds of silence, and I start to think I've over stepped my bounds, but then he speaks again, in a slightly sad voice, "It's a long story, but we've got time. Ever hear of Terra?"

"I think so. She joined up with you guys a while back, right?"

"Yeah. Ever wonder what happened to her?" He starts to tell me about how she was manipulated by one of their greatest enemies, Slade, and how she turned on them all, but saved them in the end with her life. "It took Raven a while to trust her, and shortly after she did, her original worries came true. The way you showed up is kinda like how she did, so it makes sense she's so hesitant of you." I take all that in for a second, and I realize something that sends a chill down my spine, that I could have been just like her, if it weren't for one crucial lesson I learned about power and responsibility.

When we reach New York he asks me, "Do you know where the Baxter building is?"

"It's on Madison Avenue, right?"

"Yeah. We're allowed to use the top few floors when we come here, so we'll be staying there while investigating this whole mystery."

"Alright, cool. Thanks again." I jump out and stick to the side of a building and watch as he flies off. Welp, time to get home. Or, I do have a little bit of time for some fun. I swing over to the Daily Bugle building and knock on a window on the top floor. Then J.J. opens it, and, with a shocked and enraged face, yells, "You?! What in blazes do you want?!"

"Hey chuckles!" I respond in a mocking way, "I just dropped by to show you this!" I pull out my Titans communicator. "See that T? Know what it means? That's right, your favorite web-head is now a member of the Teen Titans! Just thought I'd let you know!" The look of disbelief on his face is beautiful. I swing away towards home, Jonah's angry shouting in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

It's funny how my Spider-man life affects my Peter Parker life in all the bad ways, like making me late for school, or making me cancel a date because I have to fight some nut-job, but it never affects it in the good ways. Spidey may be on good terms with the superhero community, but ol' Pete still has to fall victim to "Flash" Thomson's pranks, like getting pelted by water balloons down the middle of a hallway. The real kicker is I could've dodged 'em easily, but I can't look to good. Well, that's the price I pay for a secret I.D.

Anyway, I'm swinging through Manhattan toward the Baxter building, and when I reach it, I climb to the top and tell them I'm here with my communicator. After a few seconds a section of the roof lowers and I hop on it, riding it down into a hangar where they're keeping the T-ship. Robin greets me and I say to him, "Nice set up you got here."

"It's a real home away from home." he says. We walk into an elevator that takes us down a floor and exit into a hallway. "So who's watching Jump City while you guys're here?" I ask.

"Kid Flash and Jinx have it covered." he says.

"Yeah, Jinx," I say, "one of those goons last night mentioned that name and I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remembered the news of The Flash's sidekick dating an ex-villain making all the headlines."

"It was pretty surprising to everyone."

We enter a living room where the rest of the team is waiting. They greet me, except for Raven, who is focused on reading a book with a black cover. "So where was it you were swinging when you ended up in Jump City?" Robin asks.

"The lower east side." I reply.

"Alright, let's go scout around there." he says.

Everyone moves through the city in their own way, Robin uses his grappling gun, Cyborg jumps between buildings, and the others fly. I swing up next to Raven and try to make conversation. "Hi!"

"Hi." she says in the same monotone voice.

"How ya doin'?"

"Same as before."

"So uh… what was that book you were reading?"

"You wouldn't understand it."

"Ah. I like to read through chemistry books, helped me make my web fluid." No response. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Suddenly she stops in mid air. I stick to the side of a building and she says, "What do you want?"

"It's just… I don't know, I thought I'd get to know you better."

"You don't need to know anything about me other than that we're working together for now."

"Robin told me why it is you don't trust me." Really, really hope I'm not making this worse. "About what happened with Terra. I'm not going to be like that." She stares at me for a few seconds that I'd swear were minutes, then says, "She said something similar." She starts to float off, and I follow by jumping between rooftops. "Wait," I say, "If you'd just listen for a minute you'd know-"

Suddenly I get a familiar tingle in the back of my head, "Hold up! My spider-sense is tingling!"

"Your what?" she asks.

"My spider-sense. It's a kinda E.S.P. warning- see! You'd know this if you'd talk to-"

"What's it warning you about?" she asks impatiently.

"I don't know. It's not a strong one, so it's not an immediate danger." I walk to my right. "I think it's pointing me there." I point to an apartment building across the street. Raven pulls out her communicator and says we've found something. Over the comm. Robin says they're heading our way. I shoot a webline over to the building and connect it to the roof I'm standing on, and start walking across like a tight rope.

"What are you doing?" she asks. I stop and say, "Making my way over there."

"We should wait for the others."

"I'm just gonna check it out." I start walking across again and when I reach the building, I crawl to the window that makes my spider-sense buzz the most. "Hmm, looks like I'll have to break the lock." Great, and what if I'm wrong? Well, only one way to… All of a sudden, the window has a black glow around it, and the lock opens. I look over to see Raven, who's eyes change back from solid white. "Uh… thanks." I say, surprised.

"I still say we should wait for the others, but if you insist on going in now, fine."

"You wanna keep an eye on me, huh? Okay." We go in and start looking around.

"It just looks like an ordinary apartment." She says.

"It might __look__ that way, but there's definitely something wrong with this place." My spider-sense guides me over to a bookcase and I instinctively pull a book off. The case moves to reveal an old elevator, like one you'd find in a mineshaft. "See, this place is weird." I start to step in, but she stops me.

"I thought you said you were just going to 'check it out?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You can leave if you want, but I'm getting to the bottom of whatever's going on." I step in the elevator, and she does as well, continuing, "Like you said earlier, I'm keeping an eye on you. This is all very suspicious, and if you try anything-"

"Listen here, I know just as much about this as y-" before I can finish, the floor opens and drops us into an abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Boy, do I know how to goof up sometimes. Here I am, so focused on arguing that I didn't even notice the intensity of my spider-sense warning me of the immediate threat. I can make up for it though. The bottom of the elevator re-closed, so I fire a webline at it, then swing over and catch Raven. "Pretty close, huh?" I say.

"Get. Off." she says, irritated.

"Wha- Oh! Right!" I let her go and she floats away. "Sorry, guess I'm too used to saving people in perilous situations, heh heh." Times like this I'm glad I went with a full face mask. I look around and notice how weird a situation we're in. We're not even in an elevator shaft, just a black void, except for the floor, which is illuminated by a circle of light. Raven's also noticed the light, and has started to float down to it, I shoot another webline and start lowering myself. When we reach the floor she says, "Are you sensing any danger now?"

"Like crazy, but I can't pinpoint it."

Just then, another voice cuts in, a familiar voice, "What's this? You are still alive, and have dared to enter my domain?" Then the room lights up, revealing it to be larger than it logically could be. We're standing in a giant throne room, and sitting on the throne is a certain purple cape wearing cornball. "The domain of Mysterio!"

"Well, if it ain't old fishbowl head himself!" I say. "So you're behind all this?"

"Yes, I, the great Mysterio-"

"Have done nothing more than mildly irritate me." I retort.

"SILENCE! You impetuous arachnid! You will learn to fear me." Then everything goes all wavy and my sense of balance is thrown off. I look over and see Raven is reacting in the same way. Then everything goes back to normal, except our location has changed. We're now standing in a funhouse, and Mysterio is nowhere to be seen.

"Who was that?" she asks me.

"Mysterio," I respond, "self proclaimed 'Master of Illusion'. Though, last time I fought him, his illusions weren't this good."

"Well let's find him and get out of this place."

We start walking forward, then suddenly I get an intense buzz in the back of my head, "Look out!" I yell as I jump to the side and pull her with me, just as a jet of flame swooshes past. When the flame dies down, she looks at me and opens her mouth to say something, and I notice I'm still holding her arm. I pull my hand away quickly and say, "I know, I know, sorry…"

"No." she cuts me off, "Thanks." I look at her for a second, then say, "No problem." We continue walking and round a corner to find ourselves in an optical illusion, one of the ones with the stairs that lead to nowhere. Standing on a staircase on what should be the ceiling is our green-garbed host. I shoot a web at him, but it evaporates before hitting its target. "Really now," he starts, "you'll have to do better than that." Raven extends her arms in front of her and her hands glow black as she says, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" The black glow extends toward Mysterio, but he throws his hand up and stops it. Laughing, he says, "It seems your magic is no match for mine, my dear!" Surprised, she says, "I thought you said he was just an illusionist!"

"He's supposed to be!" I respond in amazement.

"I'm afraid I'm more than just tricks now, my webbed foe."

Alright, I've had enough of this. I jump up to the staircase he's on and start running at him, but just as I reach him, he disappears. I look around as his laughter echoes through the room. Suddenly I start to fall, as if my sticking power stopped working, but Raven swoops in and grabs my arm. Before I can say thanks we start falling again, as her flight ability seems to have given out. The fall was slowed just enough though, that we land unharmed. Well, it hurt, but no broken bones.

"Great," she says, "he can interfere with our powers."

"I don't get it," I say, "he's been locked up for months, how could he have learned stuff like this?"

"Let's focus on catching him, then you can ask him."

We look around and, wouldn't you know it, the scenery's changed again. Now we're in a hall of mirrors, and not even the kind that make you look like different shapes, just ordinary mirrors. Then Mysterio appears in each of them. I look around for the real him, and something hits us both from behind. Turning around, I just spot him flying into one of the mirrors.

"Enough of this!" Raven says. Her eyes turn solid white and all the mirrors except one explode. I leap at it, smashing through it and grab our enemy, "Gotcha!" I yell. My excitement of catching him is short lived however, since we're now flying out of the building toward the street, but I quickly fire a web and swing to a nearby building. I web him up and Raven flies over. "Now we're gonna get some answers," I say, "like how you got so upgraded."

Just then the other Titans land on the roof and Robin says, "What happened to you guys? We lost your signals."

"That's exactly what we're about to find out." I respond. "Now my first question is, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" I rip his dome off and, to my shock, there's nothing there. "W-what?" I stammer. "No! He was in this suit when I grabbed him! It can't be empty! I'm going back in there!" I jump back over to the apartment building. Beast Boy turns into a bird and he, Starfire, and Raven follow me. I enter through the window, and am shocked again to find the apartment is completely empty. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Starfire asks, "What is wrong Spider-man?" Raven answers, "This apartment wasn't empty earlier."

Alright, Beck, you wanna play games? Fine. It'll make it all more satisfying when we take you down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We return to the Baxter building and Robin starts analyzing Mysterio's costume in a lab. Then a monitor screen starts beeping and the words 'Incoming transmission from Titans Tower' appear on it. He presses a button and the screen changes to show Jinx and Kid Flash. "What's up?" he asks.

"We have some unexpected guests," Jinx says, "ever heard of the X-men?"

At hearing that I pipe up, "I have! I met them a few months ago, they're cool."

"Is that Spider-man?" Kid Flash says. "Yo Spidey, how ya doing?"

"Alright I guess. Kid Flash right?"

"Yep."

"Hey, how does your speed power work? I'm kind of a science nerd and-"

"Hold on," Robin cuts in, "can this wait?"

"Sure." I reply.

"Thanks. Yes I have heard of the X-men, what about them?"

"They came here to find a mutant and ended up helping us beat Plasmus, so they're staying here while you're gone." Jinx says. Robin turns to me and says, "And you say they're alright?"

"Yeah, they're a superhero team too."

Turning back to the screen he says, "Alright, just don't let them in anyone's rooms. Anything else?"

"That's all."

"Okay, Robin out." He turns the screen off.

"Hey!" I say, "I was gonna ask about Flash and Kid Flash's powers."

"They have super charged metabolisms." He responds.

"How do they not get burnt up by friction heat?"

"Protective aura."

"Huh."

As he returns to analyzing the costume, Cyborg walks up to me and says, "Hey Spidey, could I have another look at one of your web-shooters?"

"Huh? Sure." I pull off my right glove, take off the web-shooter, and hand it to him. He looks at it for a second, then says, "I could upgrade them for you if you want."

"How so?"

"I could make them hold more web fluid, fire farther, and reinforce the metal."

"That'd be great! Ahh, but I need to get home. Well, I guess I could just jump from building to building." I take off the other shooter and hand him some web cartridges.

"I'll have 'em ready for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks."

I leave the lab, and on my way out of the building, I see Raven and say, "Hey, y'know, we actually made a good team back there."

"We did?"

"Yeah, we saved each other a couple times, and uh… you smashed those mirrors and that was pretty cool." Nicely said Peter. After staring at me for a second she says, "What were you trying to tell me earlier?" Well this is a nice surprise.

"My origin, it's why I'd never work for the bad guys. I don't have time to go in full detail, but basically, when I first got my powers, I messed up, I messed up big time, and someone I cared about paid for it. So I made a vow that I'd never abuse my power, and always help where I'm needed." We sit in silence for another second, and now she seems to be almost… scanning me. "Well anyway," I start, "I need to get home. See you tomorrow." Opening a window, I climb out and down the building, then I start jumping between buildings and head for Queens. The whole way there, I think about everything that's happened in the last few hours. Where's Mysterio gotten these new abilities? How'd he make me pop up in Jump City and why? What was up with the way Raven was looking at me? Was she peering into my soul? God, that girl's weird. Well, so am I, but at least I don't stare at people. Despite all that, I can't help feeling that she's not so bad. Maybe kinda… Woa-ho! where was that thought going? Let's uh… think about something else. The Flash's have a protective aura? How does that work?

I get home, eat dinner, spend the rest of the night thinking about Mysterio, then pass out on my bed. The next morning I put my costume on, then put on some ordinary clothes just so I can tell Aunt May I'm heading out. After promising her I won't eat pretzels from any street vendors, because apparently they upset my stomach, I take off for the nearest alley and change into costume. Since I can't make a web pouch to hold my clothes in, I hide them on a rooftop where I hope no-one will find them, or that a bird won't make a nest out of them. Great thing about today being Saturday is I can spend most of it being Spider-man, so I head off for the Baxter building. Instead of jumping from building to building, I hop on the back of a train and ride it into the city. When it gets close enough, I start jumping the rest of the way, reaching my destination and making my way in same as before. When I enter the lab, I ask Robin what he's found.

"Nothing of note in the suit. I checked all through it and found none of the gadgets you told me about. No acid sprayer, smoke emitter, springs or magnets in the boots. However, his new abilities seem a lot like those of two of our enemies, Mad Mod, and Mumbo. Since Mod's never teleported anyone, I'm leaning more towards Mumbo."

"That's the lunatic magician, right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"So you think some how Mysty got ahold of his stuff?"

"That, or he managed to replicate it. I've checked, and Mumbo's still in prison, so they aren't working together. From here on, we'll just have to be on the lookout for any unusual crimes."

"I'll get right on that, I'm gonna do some web swinging. Cyborg, are my web-shooters done?"

"Yep." He says as he hands them to me, along with new, larger web cartridges. "I couldn't replicate your web fluid, so I just filled those with what was in the ones you gave me."

"Thanks. I'll just build some more these size." I put them on and head up to the roof, then fire a webline to a building beyond the limit of how far it used to reach. Oh yeah, I like this. I take off and start to get a weird feeling after a few seconds, like I'm being followed. I stop on a building and turn around to see dark blue in the corner of my eye. I let out a surprised "Oh!" and say, "Please don't do that again. What's up Raven?" She floats down and says, "I wanted to speak to you in private so you could better explain what you told me yesterday."

"Okay, but the story of my life is not for the faint of heart."

"Just get on with it."

I tell her the whole story, minus any details about my real identity. About how I used my powers to make money off of wrestling, how I didn't stop a thief when I had the chance because I didn't think it was my problem, and how he killed the man who raised me like a father. "That's why I could never turn to crime. I will never let him down again." After a moment, she does something I haven't seen her do since we met; she takes her hood off.

"You seem genuine, I think I've been too harsh on you." she says.

"Ah it's okay," I say, "you had good reason." Then I start rubbing the back of my neck and say, "Well this is awkward."

"Why?"

"'Cause you took off your hood and I'm not taking off my mask."

"That's okay, I respect your right to privacy. Robin never takes off his mask either."

"Really? Ever?"

"Nope."

"You guys live in the same place and you've never seen him with his mask off? Huh, guess Batman's pretty strict."

"He's never talked about him."

"He's never talked about Batman? Seriously? Wow, guess they had a falling out or something."

Suddenly Beast Boy pops up out of nowhere, wraps his arms around our shoulders and says, "So you two are buddies now?" Startled, I say, "Is everyone on this team in some contest to give me a heart attack?!"

"Where did you come from?!" Raven asks angrily.

"I turned into a fly and followed you guys here."

Raven closes her eyes and says, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You get a five second head start."

His face turns to a worried expression and he says, "Heh heh, right. I'll just be going." He turns into a falcon and takes off.

"Go easy on him." I say. With a half smile, she says, "Don't worry." then flies off.

Well wadya know, she can smile. Just then, I hear shouting down the street and see three guys holding up a store. I swing over and hang upside down outside the door way, "Guess who picked the wrong day and time to do something stupid?" I say. Before they can shoot at me, I web their guns away, jump down and grab one, and throw him into the others, then web them all to the wall. "Now, what do we say to the nice productive members of society?" I say, pointing to the cashier.

"Wh-what?" one of the goons says, terrified.

"We say we're sorry, right?"

"W-we're s-sorry!" They say.

"Hey, look at that, you catch on quick! Well, I gotta run, bu-bye!" I jump out and into an alley across the street. Hiding behind a dumpster I pull out my camera to take some photos. Now I've got an excuse to go to the Bugle, maybe I'll get some leads on Mysterio there.

* * *

 **If you're interested in what was going on with the X-men, check out my other story, "X-men in Jump City".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I get my clothes from the rooftop I left them on (thankfully there's no bird eggs in them) and swing to an alley next to the Daily Bugle to change into them. Heading in, I take an elevator to the top floor and walk over to Jonah's secretary, Ms. Brant. "Hi Betty, is Mr. Jameson in?" I ask.

Turning to me she responds, "Oh hi Peter! Yes he-" Just then Jonah's door flings open and he steps out bellowing, "Parker! I thought I heard you! You better have some photos for me."

"Matter of fact I do." I say as I hand him the pictures. He takes them and looks at them for a few seconds, then says, "You're slipping Parker, not only is this not front page news, you didn't even get any action shots."

"That's kinda because I didn't get there 'till after the action was over."

"Fine, but I'm not paying the usual rate. I'll go write the check."

"Uh Mr. Jameson, have you heard anything about Mysterio breaking out of prison?" I ask. He turns around and says, "Yeah he apparently broke out a while back, used some kinda illusion to fool the guards into thinking he was still there. _I swear, no-one can do anything right these days._ You bring me photos of him, I'll be happy to pay full price." He comes back out of his office and gives me the check, then slams the door shut. I walk up to Betty again and whisper, "Always nice to see Jolly Jonah, really brightens my day." She whispers back, "You should've seen him the day he found out Spider-man became an honorary Teen Titan, I don't think I've ever seen him that angry." She gets up to go get some coffee (so we can get back to talking normally) and asks, "So how've things been Peter? Seeing anyone lately?" The question catches me off guard and I reply, "Huh? Oh, uh, well, I met this girl a couple days ago."

"Is it anything serious?"

"Not really, I'm not sure she's into me. Heck, I don't even know if I'm into her, but we'll see."

As I web swing away a few minutes later, that last bit is all I can think about. 'We'll see'? Yeah right! As if Raven would be in to that kinda thing. Or… maybe she is… Nah, I should try Liz Allen again. Oh like that's going anywhere, after weeks of trying to get her to go out with me, I blow her off to go fight some idiot made of sand. Well, Betty and I are close in age, I wonder if… "WOAH!" Suddenly everything starts spinning and I'm hovering in mid air. I don't even have to guess who's responsible, "Mysterio!"

"That's right, my wall crawling adversary." he answers, now appearing in front of me. "I've come to inform you that I am ready to end this contest of ours."

"Great, you wanna fight me man to man, I'd be more than happy to-"

"No, now that you have involved those Titans in this, I want to destroy you all together. Tell them to meet me at the place where you first humiliated me." With that he disappears and everything returns to normal, and I'm now standing on a rooftop. I pull out my communicator and say, "I know where he is."

A few minutes later I wait for them on a building next to an old TV movie studio. When they arrive, I tell them what he told me, and that the studio down there is where I first beat him. Robin says, "Let's move.", and we all make our way down and into the abandoned building. Once inside, dome-head reappears saying, "Excellent, you've all arrived for your final battle! It is just as I planned from the beginning, you, Spider-man, would join forces with the Teen Titans, so that I may make an example of you all to the world!"

"Wait, you planned all this?" I ask.

"Yes, as I said-"

"Then why were you surprised to see me alive the other night? I don't think you really planned any of this at all, did ya Quentin? You tried to make me disappear permanently, but goofed with your new abilities, didn't you?"

"BE QUIET! I will tolerate your insolence no longer." He begins laughing as the room enlarges, and he himself becomes about fifty feet tall, "Welcome to your nightmare, little heroes!"

"Titans, Go!" Robin yells. Everyone begins moving, either dodging his attacks or dishing out their own, Robin throws explosives at him, saying, "Sorry to tell you this, but someone already tried this trick on us!" Mysterio stops the explosives from hitting him and says, "Ah yes, that old fool, Mumbo. He is an amateur, I am the true Master of Illusion!" Cyborg fires his sonic blaster at him, but he stops that as well, "To prove it, I took his technology and perfected it!" While he's distracted by their attacks and his monologue, I swing around him and say, "You're just the most modest fella I ever met!", while splatting his dome with web, giving Starfire an opening to hit him with star bolts, knocking him back. Then Raven holds his legs together with black energy as Beast Boy flies at him as a bird, then transforms into a gorilla and slams into him, toppling him over. Jumping off him and turning back to human form, he says, "Some master you are, you went down easier than Bluedini!"

Mysterio shrinks down to normal size, stands up, and yells, "Fools! You think me defeated so quickly?!", everything starts spinning and we all get thrown around, "Think again!" When the spinning stops, we all land, hard.

"Everyone alright?" Robin asks. The others nod and I say, "Probably gonna have a nasty headache, but yeah." A few seconds later several Mysterios' appear and one says, "You may find it easy to beat one giant opponent, but let's see how you fare against ten normal sized ones!"

"Man, are you kiddin'?" Cyborg asks, "We do this all the time." He fires his sonic blaster at two of them, but they redirect it back at him and send him flying back, but Starfire catches him.

"Okay, direct attacks it is!" I say as I swing my fist back at a duplicate behind me. He blocks it, so I knock him over with a sweeping kick, but he disappears before he hits the ground, reappearing behind me. I do a backflip over him before he can land a hit and yell, "Guys, be careful! He's a former stunt man he knows how to fight!"

"Very well." Starfire says as she hits one of the duplicates and sends him flying into another one, both of which disappear on impact and don't come back.

"Nice one Star!" Robin says as he Judo flips a duplicate to Cyborg, who then slams it into the ground. A moment later it also disappears.

"It seems I'll have to take more drastic measures!" one of the Mysterios' says. He waves his hand and they all disappear, and we're now standing in a black void.

Wait, what? That was quick, why didn't he just make more duplicates?

"Your enemy's a coward." Raven says.

"Heh, yeah, I'll say." I respond. "What's the matter Becky? The goin' gets tough so the tough turns chicken?"

"Oh, I will enjoy the deaths of you two most.", his voice cuts through the void. Suddenly my spider-sense goes crazy, and we're all sucked into a cyclone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we're thrown from the cyclone, I act fast to find a way to stop our fall. Spotting a space between two small buildings, I fire from both web-shooters to create a net that I pray will catch and hold all of us. Thankfully, all those hours making this stuff as strong as I could paid off, as we all land in the net, and it holds. "Alright web-head!" Cyborg exclaims.

"Yes, most excellent Spider-man!" Starfire also exclaims.

With a shaky voice I reply, "Yeah, heh, I wasn't entirely sure it was gonna work actually." Sitting up, I start to take in our surroundings, and notice we're in the same amusement park setting that had the funhouse from the other night. As we get off the web, I say, "Okay, I'm not sensing any immediate danger, so I think we've got a few minutes. I'm starting to notice a pattern with bubble-head."

"So am I." Robin says. "He doesn't keep the same attack plan for long, and he's used the same method to move us twice."

"Plus this is the same place he sent Raven and I the other night, and he failed to make me disappear, just teleported me. Seems there's a limit to his abilities."

"We just need to find a way to exploit it."

Just then a door opens behind us, and we turn around to see it's the entrance to the funhouse. "Oh boy, this again." Raven says in a dry, sarcastic voice.

"Looks like our theory might be right." I say. "But if he perfected the technology like he said, why's he so limited?"

"He could be tricking us into a false sense of security." Raven says.

"So, what, are we about to walk into a trap?" Beast Boy asks.

"Everyone keep alert." Robin says, and we begin to walk in. Once we're all inside, the door slams shut, leaving us in total darkness.

"See, told'ya it was a trap!" Beast Boy says.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it." Mysterio says as he appears. "I brought along some friends of mine from prison. I think you know them quite well, Spider-man." The room lights up to reveal we're in the throne room again, with five of my other biggest enemies, Vulture, Doc Ock, Electro, Sandman, and Kraven the Hunter. "Introducing: The Sinister Six!"

"Hey bug-boy, been a while!" Electro says mockingly.

"Nice to see you too, starfish face!" I respond. "Oh hey Ock, lookin' good, did you lose weight?" The Doc replies with gritted teeth, then grins and says, "We shall see how humorous you find all this in a moment arachnid."

"Six against six? This should be easy." Robin says. "Titans, Go!" Everyone moves to attack an enemy, Robin leaps at Sandman, actually catching him off guard with his staff, knocking him back a bit. Sandman then enlarges his body and throws a punch at Robin, but he dodges and pulls two round objects from his belt and throws them at him, which explode into water. Only slightly fazed, Sandman replies, "Nice try, but you'll need more than that." Comin' right up, pal. I web Electro in the face and say, "Tag, you're it!"

"YOU LITTLE YUTZ!" He yells, burning the web off, "I'm gonna fry you!" He fires a lightning bolt, but I jump out of the way and it hits Sandman instead. He lets out a shout as his body is superheated to glass. "Ah jeez! I didn't mean to-" He's cut off by a sudden kick to the head by me.

"Guess who wins the prize for idiot of the year?" I say to the unconscious villain. Suddenly my spider-sense blares and I jump out of the way just in time to avoid one of Doc Ock's tentacles, which slams through the ground.

"You may have beaten those two easily, but do not forget, Doctor Octopus is no fool."

"Yes, you're such a genius Ock." I say, "That's how you ended up with four metal arms welded to your spine."

He grits his teeth again and begins swinging his tentacles. I dodge them, but he eventually grabs me and, with a laugh, says, "What have you to say now?"

"One thing. Star! Little help?!" Less than a second later Starfire flies over and punches Ock in the jaw, knocking him out. "Woo! Thanks! Ock's arms might be tough, but he's got a glass jaw." With a gasp, she says, "I did not hurt him too bad, did I?"

"No, no! It's a metaphor. He'll be alright. Definitely sore for a while, but alright." I look over to see how the others are doing; Vulture throws grenades at Cyborg, but he dodges them and manages to get one good hit with his sonic blaster, which knocks the old-timer out. Beast Boy takes on Kraven, and punches him into the air as a gorilla. He then jumps after him, grabs him by the leg, and throws him down. He tries to hit him again, but Kraven catches his punch and the two have a standoff for a moment, but then Beast Boy changes into a Kangaroo and kicks him into a wall. He still gets up, so Beast Boy changes into a T-rex and roars at him. The color drains from the face of the worlds mightiest hunter, and he's left vulnerable when the green hero changes back into a gorilla to deliver a knockout punch.

"So much for your Sinister Six, Mysty." I say. "Might've actually had a chance if I was alone."

"No! No it will not end like this! I-" He doesn't finish his sentence, as he's hit by his throne chair, which Raven levitated and launched at him. He gets up to retaliate, but stops as he's held in a black glow. "You think you can hold me? Need I remind you that-"

"She's just keeping you distracted!" I say as I jump over and punch him, cracking his dome. Then I pull his gloves off, and rip them in half.

"NO!" He shouts as the room turns back into the old movie studio.

"I had a feeling these were the source of your power, with the way you waved your hands around every time you did something."

"This can't be! You can't have defeated me this time!"

"Oh knock it off, you weren't as powerful as you wanted us to think, that's why you brought in your pals when things got too tough."

With a growl, he replies, "I had to weaken the power to keep my sanity. I'm still superior to the old fool that invented it in that regard!"

"Yeah, only sane people have cape buckles shaped like eyes."

Thirty minutes later we're outside helping the police round up the goons. The captain, a white haired man with a warm look in his eyes, shakes my hand and says, "Glad to know definitively that you're on our side, I had a feeling you were never the menace some would have us believe." I thank him, and he then shakes the other Titans hands as well, and leaves with the rest of the officers. Standing next to me, Raven says, "Seems you finally got the respect you wanted."

"Ah, it never really mattered to me that much. Sure, I've complained about how unfair it is sometimes, but at the end of the day, all I care about is that I've done something worthwhile with this great power." She smiles at me, in a way that gives off a sense of empathy, and I smile back under my mask. Turning to the other Titans, I say, "Thanks, all of you. I don't know how I would have beaten them all with out you guys." Cyborg fist bumps me and says, "No problem. Nice workin' with you man." Then Starfire hugs me and says, "I shall miss you until our next meeting." Awkwardly I reply, "Uh, you too.", then look at Robin nervously. He smiles and says, "It's fine. Anytime you need help, you know who to call." Beast Boy says, "Yeah, I'd be real happy to kick that Kraven guys butt again."

I thank them all again, then swing off. A few minutes later I stop on a building because one of my web-shooters runs empty. Guess I did kinda use up a lot, I'll just head to the bank, cash the check I got earlier, buy some more material for web fluid, and… Oh no! I didn't get any photos of Mysterio or the others! Ah well, maybe I'll come up with something. Just another day in the life of your friendly neighborhood Spider-man.


End file.
